


Either Or

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel can't decide who she likes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Or

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to Frazel shippers but I ship Lazel so hard oh my god  
> and I have this headcanon that Leo has really long, thin fingers. I don't know why but jfc long fingers

Frank is steadfast.  He’s immovable.  He is trustworthy, caring, protective, and he’s brave.  Hazel should be head over heels for him, she knows it.  But she isn’t, somehow.  She feels bad about it, but she does feel _something_ for him.  It’s not what she wishes she felt for him, but her heart does a tiny flip-flop every time he holds her hand.  She likes him, but not enough to continue with this charade.

And then there’s Leo.  He’s dangerous.  Crazy, even.  Hazel’s breath stops in her throat every time his hands catch alight.  He’s impulsive and sarcastic.  But he’s sweet too, with that crooked smile and those dark eyes that are always full of mischief.  She can remember, almost exactly, what his long fingers felt like wrapped around her own.  She wonders what his lips would feel like on hers.


End file.
